Starkit's Prophecy Reality
by XNightwindX
Summary: In the original Starkit's Prophecy, everything was written in Smallkit's perspective; her imagination. This story, however, fixes the plot line on the reality of Starkit's Prophecy, where a young, insane kit gives her mother stress, and the clan, trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

**Sup guys, this is my first time trying to make sense out of a horrible fanfiction.. Well, let's give this a shot!**

"Wake up, Starkit..." A Tortoiseshell queen mewed gently, inside the nursery. She nudged a young kit with a forepaw. her kit looked up at her mother, half asleep, before letting a mewl of complaint and burying her face into the bedding, still exhausted. Jayfeather poked his head in. "Is she ok?" He questioned. "Yes, Jayfeather. There hasn't been anything unusual going on so far yet.." He sighed.

"I've never seen a kit hallucinate like this before... Remind me why she is like this again?" Jayfeather mewed.

"Like I told you... I was a kittypet once. The twoleg was clumsy, so when it picked her up, it dropped her and poor Starkit landed on her head..."

"That's a shame... That is why you left?"

"Yes..."

Starkit still continued to mutter in complaint, still tired.

Dawnsparkle continued to nudge her kit, while Jayfeather let out an exasperated sigh. "Pick things up, already..." He muttered.

"Today is an important day." Dawnsparkle whispered in Starkit's ear. "What is it, mom-" The young feline groaned, before instantly cutting short. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S MY CEREMONY TODAY!" She exclaimed loudly. The younger kits let out a mewl of complaint, and some of the oldest, glared at Starkit. She has always been an oddball. Starkit burst into the opening quickly, filled with adrenaline. Firestar was already summoning the clan on the highrock. Starkit rushed towards the meeting, but found her mom blocking her tracks with her tail. "Er- Sweetie, I hope you know that some cats aren't... Well, cut out for being a warrior. Maybe you could stay out of trouble and danger... Jayfeather thinks you should go to the elder's den early, or maybe just take an apprenticeship late-" Dawnsparkle cut off after she caught Starkit's angry glare. _"Did she just hallucinate again?"_ She thought. Firestar was already prepared for Starkit. "Smallkit, step forward." He commanded gently. Starkit didn't respond. "Smallkit, come here." He repeated. There was an awkward silence. Firestar let out a sigh. "STARkit, come here." He meowed. The young kit jumped up instantly to his call and trotted up the highrock excitedly. The clan listened intently. Who was going to apprentice this kit? The poor kit whom often has hallucinations? "Starkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is about time for you to become apprenticed." He announced. "From this day forward, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be..." Firestar knew nobody wanted to apprentice this kit. "Me." Lots of people gasped. Firestar licked her shoulder affectionately before meowing, "You'll get through your problem, Small-Starkit, I know it. I'll make you the greatest warrior there ever was in clan history."

**Heh heh, explains things, doesn't it? Please leave a review, gives me motivation! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Hallucinations

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you guys enjoyed this.**

"Ok, Starpawf. Since you are now an apprentice, I must show you our territory-" Firestar meowed, only to see Starpaw walking off. Firestar ran up to her and tried to block her. "Did you hear me, Starpaw?" He questioned. The young kit was completely oblivious to what was going on. She continued to walk towards the apprentice's den and saw her good friend, Jazzpaw. Dawnsparkle watched from a distance with Jayfeather by her side. "She's completely unaware of Firestar when he called her.." muttered Dawnsparkle.

"Even when she was called using the name 'Starpaw'? Questioned Jayfeather.

"Yes. She walked straight passed our leader to greet her friend, Jazzpaw."

"Remind me what 'Jazz' is."

"Jazz is a noise that twolegs like. These sounds that they enjoy are called songs."

"Ah. Anyways, does any of Starpaw's siblings have the same problem as her?"

"No. They are all normal. They are well aware of Starpaw's hallucinations, but they continue to accept her for herself. They stick to their own name, so we don't have to call them any different name against the code. I wish I had my _Small_kit back though..."

"Such a shame. Why did Starpaw ditch her original name, now?" The blind medicine cat asked.

"My, my, you're filled with questions, eh, Jayfeather?" Dawnsparkle teased. "Well, anyways, back when we were with our twolegs, we were very well aware of the clans in the forest. My mate ventured in and told us stories about them. They decided to play 'Clans', and Starpaw decided to name herself that when they were playing. That's when the twoleg came and dropped her... She refers to herself has 'Starpaw' ever since, even though we gave her a new name for the clans..."

"Ah, what a shame..."

Jayfeather decided to pad towards Starpaw, as Dawnsparkle continued to watch her young kit from a distance. "Starpaw, I need to tell you something.." He meowed. Starpaw looked up at him curiously. "We're... Er, very proud of you becoming an apprentice, Dawnsparkle and I. I hope you don't have any trouble." "Thanks dad!" Responded the kit. _"I'm not your dad..." _Jayfeather thought in complaint. He has been constantly checking on Starpaw so much, she treats him like a father. "Anyways, Starpaw... Did I tell you my littermate, Hollyleaf, visits me in my dreams? She watches over you, too." He meowed.

"What did your dreams look like?" Asked Starpaw

"It's sort of dark and blurry. You can make out a shape of a cat in the darkness; my littermate, hollyleaf."

"What's she like?"

"She's a black cat... Jade green eyes... She's so powerful when it comes to battling, I almost could imagine her as the dreaded Tigerstar... She-" He was interrupted.

"WOAH! WHAT AN EPIC PROPHECY! 'out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly!" Starpaw exclaimed. Jayfeather gave her a confused look.

"What does it mean..?"

She started to mutter to herself as she continued on to the apprentice's den to greet her friend"Do yo want to go on patrol wit me?" Starpaw questioned to Jazzpaw. Jazzpaw raised her head from resting in the cool moss bedding, before blinking a few times. She was trying to figure out what Starpaw just said. "Oh.. Sure!" Jazzpaw mewed happily. "But Smallkit, aren't you supposed to take a tour around the territories with Firestar?" He asked. Starpaw didn't respond. "Smallkit?" She repeated. _"Oh yeah, her name is supposed to be Starpaw.."_ She thought to herself. Before she could ask Starpaw once more, the oddball shrieked, "SHADOWCLAN ARE ATTACKING!" Everybody was aroused by this. All the warriors rushed out of the dens, along with a few apprentices. Firestar quickly leaped onto the highrock to get a clear view, while the queens and elders were busy rushing into their dens for protection. Starpaw bolted out into the opening, unsheathing her tiny claws as she waved them all over the center of the camp. Everybody stared at her, confused. She stopped, breathing heavily as she looked down blankly at the ground. Cats muttered to each other, staring at Starpaw. Firestar padded over to Starpaw, with Sandstorm by his side.

"Uh, good job, Starpaw... But there isn't anybody there.." Firestar meowed patiently.

The kit continued to stare off blankly for some reason.

"You're a great fighter, I can see it in you, Starpaw. We can polish up your techniques, however.." He meowed.

Starpaw looked up at Firestar happily. "Yeah, I am a good fighter, am I?" Starpaw puffed up her chest proudly. "Maybe THAT'S what the prophecy meant!" Sandstorm and Firestar looked at each other in confusion.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Wow guys, I didn't except to get so much reviews, follows, and favorites! Thanks so much!**

After recently showing Starpaw the territories, Firestar brought her to the training hollow. "Where's all da bodies of dead cats dat trained?" Starpaw mewed curiously. Firestar gave her a look. "We don't kill cats in training..." He replied, but Starpaw didn't seem to listen. "Alright, Starpaw. Are you ready to train?" Asked Firestar. "Come on, thas too easy!" Starpaw boasted. Firestar stared at her in confusion. _"What's too easy?"_ He thought to himself. "Alright. We'll learn a technique that I've done as an apprentice myself.. A technique that helped-" He was cut off by a battle cry from Starpaw as she leaped into the air and raked her claws across his side. Firestar stared at her, stunned. "Smallpaw, you're not supposed to train with claws! That can severely injure people! Yellowfang once told me that was how one kit was killed in Shadowclan, back when BrokenStar reigned as leader!" He hissed sternly. Starpaw stared at him blankly. "Agh, I forgot to say Starpaw." He muttered to himself. He took calm breaths and spoke again. "Like I said, you should learn this technique. It was a technique I used to defeat Scourge."

"SCORG? SCORG?!" Starpaw shrieked in horror. "I'M LIKE SCORG?!"

"No, you're not like Scourge!" Firestar replied immediately. "I said I USED this technique to defeat Scourge."

"Oh, ok thanks." Starpaw calmed down. Firestar let out an exasperated sigh and gave her a puzzled look.

They both continued to train, and Starpaw kept clawing Firestar 8 times, and each time, Firestar had to tell her not to do that. They took a trip to Jayfeather, who applied cobwebs to Firestar's wounds. "It's not too deep of a gash, but we don't need an infection." Jayfeather explained, as he pressed the cobwebs on the clawmarks. "You sure you should be training Smallpaw?" Jayfeather whispered loudly to Firestar. "She needs a chance. I don't want her feeling like an outsider." He replied. They both looked at Starpaw, who stared blankly into space and murmured, her eyes rolling about her head. Firestar stood up. "Starpaw and I will get back to the training hollow now." He meowed. The kit and her mentor left, leaving the blind medicine cat back to sorting out herbs.

Firestar decided to take a break and talk to Starpaw about why they don't claw others during training, although she didn't seem to listen. "Firestar, can we hunt now? I'm kinda hungry.." Complained the little kit. "Oh, ok then. The clan could use some fresh kill." He replied. They both ventured around, catching prey. Starpaw was continuously chasing the prey around, scaring off the others, and by the time she catches it, the prey slips out of her paws and takes cover in a bush or in the tree's roots. Firestar gave her kind words of encouragement, and they brought back a few pieces of prey, while Starpaw carried back the only prey she was able to catch, but the best; a plump vole.

When they got back, most of the clan gave Starpaw words of encouragement, while some did their best to avoid her, but she didn't seem to mind. She made her way to the apprentice den, and greeted Jazzpaw. Starpaw poked her head outside the den and looked up at the sky, dotted with their ancestors. "Do you think well ever be up there?" Starpaw asked her friend. "Yeah, totally!" Jazzpaw replied with enthusiasm. "I mean, I'm sure one day you'll become leader, and I might become deputy. But either way, if we don't, we'll still be able to be up there, unless if one of us takes a dark path!" Jazzpaw mewed, encouraging her friend. "Yeah..." Starpaw replied, before slowly lowering her head into sleep, her ears twitching as if she heard voices.

**Once again, thanks for the encouragement! :D By the way guys, if your email is getting spammed up, I'm really sorry! I tend to update these while they're still posted.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pressure

**Sorry for being so absent, guys. I was first caught up with school and now I'm caught up with back to school, and on top of that, I've been traveling all summer and almost never had time for my computer. Really sorry! ."**

Graystripe grouped up his friends and clanmates; Cloudtail, Brambleclaw for a border patrol, and was now heading to the apprentices' den to invite Starpaw. As he entered, he saw Starpaw curled up comfortably in the corner of the den. He nudged her gently with a forepaw, meowing, "Starpaw, wake up. I want you to go on a border patrol with us." Surprisingly, she jolted up instantly, as if she was never asleep. "OMIGOSH, WHO WAS THAT?" She shrieked, awakening all the apprentices who glared at her, as Jazzpaw groaned, half asleep, and pawed her ears flat on her head, trying to block out any sound. Graystripe jumped back in surprise, before speaking calmly.

"It's me, Graystripe."

"Omigosh, graystip, what do you want?" The oddball complained like a brat, as she slowly rose to her paws.

"I just asked if you wanted to go on a border patrol with Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and me. We all understand the hate you're going through, an-"

"OMIGOSH, graystipe, that's so nick!" The apprentice babbled. That whole sentence made little sense. "But Firestar already asked me."

"Firestar? But we're the only scheduled border patrol-" Graystripe was interrupted.

"OMIGOSH, WHO WAS THAT?" Shrieked Starpaw. Graystripe looked around in confusion.

"Omigosh, graystip, what do you want?" She repeated, looking at Graystripe.

"Um... Starpaw, are you okay?" He meowed in slight concern.

"ASKING TO BE MY MAT? OMIGOSH, graystipe, that's so nick! But Firestar already asked me." She continued on. Graystripe gave her a puzzled look.

Graystripe looked over his shoulder to see Cloudtail talking with Brambleclaw, both giving Starpaw a pitiful look.

"He never said that to you, Starpaw..." Graystripe sighed, knowing his efforts are just going to waste.

"Why you say tha?" Shouted Starpaw as she glared at Graystripe.

"Firestar already has a mate, Starpaw. If Sandstorm found out she'd shred your fur off!" He joked.

"OMIGOSH YOU MEAN LIKE SCORG?!"

Graystripe shook his head, giving up on trying to communicate with Starpaw. "Let's just go on a patrol..." He started walking over with his clanmates, with Starpaw awkwardly.

"Well, mabey. But what would Firestar say?" She squeaked quietly.

Graystripe sighed, and finally decided to play along. "I don't think he would mind."

"OMIGOSH SURE THEN!" She squealed.

"What are you talking about?" Firestar meowed calmly, with a slight hint of annoyance, as he padded over. "Graystripe, your patrol should be leaving by now. What was the hold up?"

"Oh uh, nothing, Firestar... Go back to sleep!" Starpaw mewed. She blushed a bit and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Firestar, there's nothing to worry about." Graystripe meowed. He leaned closer to Firestar. "SMALLpaw was having another hallucination, I think. She repeated herself and thinks we want to be her mate..."Firestar looked at Graystripe in surprise, then faced Starpaw. Suddenly, she shrieked in frustration.

"GUYSIES, YOU CAN BOTH BE MY MATS!" The whole clan poked their heads over to see what was going on. Cloudtail looked at Brambleclaw, before shaking his head and they both walked their separate ways, knowing there was no possibility the border patrol was going to leave at this rate. Starpaw looked around worriedly, back at Firestar, then at Graystripe, as if pressure was pressing her down. "I... I...!" She mewed, before shrieking once more and darting out of camp. Graystripe slowly bunched up his legs as he was prepared to chase after Starpaw, but Firestar blocked him by lashing out his tail in front of his friend. "I will handle this." He meowed, before disappearing through the entrance.

**Ok, this was sort of rushed, but I hope you like it! Just so you know, I'm only on the book Dawn, so I have to do some research to make sure the characters are in the correct timeline. If I get some information incorrect, please forgive me! ^.^"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trespasser

**Sorry guys, just wanted to give you a heads up. Lately I've been trying to figure out how this story felt unoriginal, as I got this idea popped up in my mind awhile back. The thing was, I felt like it wasn't mine, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But now, as I was looking through my deviantart favorites. I found this. This was the whole reason I made this story up. This is where I heavily based off the most major detail onto my story. Yes, you can yell at me now for being unoriginal, and you can unfollow me, but I will still continue this story, as this is still different than the one you see. It's on Deviantart called "Starkit's Prophecy Parody" by Hyperadam.**

Firestar raced after the jet-black apprentice, as his orange paws smothering leaves and branches underneath him. Smallpaw didn't seem to notice him, but it was no surprise. Suddenly, Firestar stopped dead in his tracks as Smallpaw strayed into the Thunderpath that acted as Shadowclan's border. "SMALLPAW! NO!" Firestar shouted in horror, but just as a monster was about to crush Smallpaw, it stopped abruptly. Smallpaw continued to scurry, as if barely noticing the monster, as it made the loudest and strangest noises Firestar ever heard. It made a honking noise as he looked into the clear part of the monster's belly, seeing young twoleg cubs peeking through and the oldest twoleg shouting at Smallpaw, shaking its paws. "Great Starclan... This is a miracle." Firestar sighed to himself in disbelief. Smallpaw safely made it to Shadowclan territory, and the monster continued onward, but then a voice spat, "What are you doing in Shadowclan territory?" Blackstar slowly stepped out from a behind a bush, followed by 2 more cats. "Small-Starpaw! Quick, get back here!" Firestar hollered. The two names she bared was extremely confusing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't men to!" Smallpaw muttered, shrinking back.

"Firestar, you should teach your apprentices how to stay away from other clan's territory!"Hissed Blackstar over to Firestar, who was laying there, stunned. He then growled at Smallpaw, his amber eyes pierced straight into her.

"Nobody can trespass Shadowclan territory and make it out without having their fur ripped off!"

"No, that's not true." Smallpaw meowed confidently.

"Excuse me?"

"Starclan is."

"Don't give me that foxdung. I'm talking about trespassers! Starclan is welcome to all clans!" He growled, stepping closer.

"Well, the give us all the halpand stuff." She mewed.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'Halpand'?"

"Without them we wold be lust."

Firestar looked at Blackstar, who was obviously confused. The Shadowclan cats that followed him were obviously annoyed, feeling like Smallpaw was only trying to stall her way out of this situation.

"I'm done with these odd excuses. Attack!" The Shadowclan leader commanded. The two cats leaped out from behind him and nearly tackled Smallpaw, who easily stepped to the side, though her eyes showed she wasn't aware of that.

Suddenly, she shrieked, "WHAT?! WHAT ARE OH TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?!"

Blackstar blinked in confusion. Firestar shook his head behind the delusional apprentice.

"I don't doned another tom after me! I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!" Continued the black apprentice, before shrieking, "NO!" and running across the Thunderpath once more. Firestar instantly stepped in front of her, but due to her oblivious personality, she crashed straight into him, both rolling around in the grass and slamming against a tree roughly. Firestar looked over to his side to the now sobbing kit. "its too much Starcalnb help me…!" she cried, lifting her head upwards slightly, before going limp, still breathing heavily.

**Thanks for the reviews guys, really gives me motivation. I'm happy you guys enjoy my fanfiction, but I hope you'll still enjoy it, even though it's partially unoriginal. Thank you, all of you, for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6: Talking

**Wow guys, I'm so glad you still appreciate my work even if it is unoriginal. Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Shortly after Smallpaw collapsed from confusion and slight exhaustion, Firestar quickly carried her back to camp. Dawnsparkle immediately rushed over to see Firestar. "What happened to Smallpaw? I've been so worried!" She questioned. "There's been a border problem and at the same time, Smallpaw passed out from the confusion." Firestar explained. Dawnsparkle was awestruck. Jayfeather sat at the front of the medicine cat den, his ears perking, waiting. Firestar padded over to see Jayfeather, who already seemed to know what was going on. "Put her in the bedding I set up." Jayfeather meowed calmly. "I don't know what I can do, but I do have some Juniper berries to calm her down when she wakes up." Firestar slowly placed her down onto the cool moss bedding, as the delusional, unconscious apprentice flicked her tail occasionally, and perked her ears. "Looks, I think she's coming to!" Firestar meowed, alerting the medicine cat, who was still searching for some herbs. "St-St..." She mumbled, slowly nodding her head back and forth. Suddenly, she screamed, "STUP GLAMING! IF YOUR AN FLAM E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!" Firestar jumped back, and Jayfeather shook his head, as he was used to these random outbursts after having to closely monitor her in the nursery all the time. Smallpaw slowly got up, and blinked her eyes a few times. "its too much Starcalnb help me…!" She cried. She looked up to Jayfeather, who was about to hand over the juniper berries. "JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do I do? There are three toms atref me! TREEE!" She yelled in complaint. Firestar looked at Jayfeather, as if asking him how is he supposed to respond to that strange sentence she spewed.

"Well... That means you're being loved a lot, Starpaw. Aren't you happy?" He meowed, playing along as the father figure.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM! I DON'T KNO WHO TO ICK!" She wailed.

Firestar and Jayfeather looked over their shoulders to see Dawnsparkle padding in. "I heard everything that's going on." She meowed in a melancholic tone. "I want to tell her what's really going on. Don't play along, it might get worse." Jayfeather nodded, along with Firestar.

"Starpaw, my little kit." Dawnsparkle meowed. Starpaw looked up to Dawnsparkle, but said nothing.

"Please, I want to tell you this. You're name is Smallpaw!" Starpaw didn't seem to listen.

"You're too young to have a mate, Smallpaw. Listen to me, please." Starpaw stayed oblivious, and her mother slowly started to cry.

"She's sick, Dawnsparkle. She can't hear anything involving the truth some reason." Jayfeather meowed.

"OH MY GOSH STICK?" Squeaked Smallpaw quietly. "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK?"

There was a silence.

"Wat did you do?" Smallpaw mewed.

"Um... If I was in love with a stick, I'd be crazy."

"SO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! but that doesn't help me. what am I spost to do?" Smallpaw mewed, tilting her head.

The 3 cats looked down at the apprentice, all shaking their heads in disbelief and confusion.

"FIRESTAR!" She screamed randomly.

"...I guess we should find another way to talk to her." Firestar suggested to Jayfeather.

**Sorry for having this a bit delayed, guys. I've been a bit busy. Once again, thank you for the reviews, and thank you for the support. I'll do my best to get the next chapter in possibly tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reasoning

**Sorry I didn't upload awhile, guys. I was busy picking up my cruddy grades. Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

The following day, Firestar was growing concern for Starpaw. There was going to be a meeting tonight, and he didn't know how to tell the other clans about this. "FIRSTAR!" yowled the oddball, rushing over to Firestar. "I ha to tell uo somesting?" Firestar spun around to greet his apprentice. "Hello, Starpaw. Not now, at the moment. I have to think about who I should bring to the meeting... Perhaps I should bring you?" He meowed. "MOGOSH REALLY?" She squeaked excitedly. Firestar stared at her for a second, then understood her. "Yes. And we must straighten things out between Shadowclan tonight at the meeting." He continued. "Omgoht... Quick mack me a warrror!" She exclaimed. Firestar just shook his head and ignored that comment, as he was tired of trying to straighten things out with the apprentice.

"Ok... All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Yowled Firestar, summoning the clan. All the cats gathered around, some of them whispering questioningly about Starpaw, who stood proudly next to Firestar. "Shadowclan has threatened us that if we do not keep our cats in control, they will slaughter us all." He announced calmly. All the cats let out a murmur of shock and worry.

"No worries." The tabby assured them. "We will not be defeated so easily. I will need a number of warriors to come with me so we can straighten things out with Blackstar."

Brambleclaw, who seemed questioned about this, shouted out his opinion; "We should not take too many warriors. Shadowclan might think we are going to raid them!"

Firestar acknowledged this comment, and nodded his head. "Then we shall only bring 2 warriors." He meowed.

"Yes!" Shouted Starpaw randomly, which gave the mutter of the clan into silence, with only the whispering of gossips involving Starpaw.

"So, we shall leave at once. Brambleclaw, you choose 1 more warrior to join us. I trust your decisions." Firestar commanded, as the brown tom nodded. "Meeting dismissed." Everyone scattered off slowly, as Brambleclaw headed to the Warriors' den.

A group of cats rushed towards the Thunderpath that bordered Shadowclan and Thunderclan's territory. These cats were Firestar, Starpaw, Brambleclaw, and Cloudtail. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail questioned Firestar about bringing Starpaw, but the leader only responded with; "She needs experience." As they rushed through the forest, they stopped at the Thunderpath. Starpaw, who almost continued running and almost ran straight into the path of a monster, was snatched by Firestar the instant she took a pawstep on the black Thunderpath. "Firestar..." Starpaw gasped. "Be careful, Smallpaw- Er, STARpaw." Firestar hissed, his voice showing his concern. They looked left and right, making sure no more monsters were going to come. "I..." Starpaw started, but stopped just as Firestar was going to tell the patrol to move, but it seemed that someone else said it for him. "NOW!" Bellowed a cat, and a larger patrol consisting of about 8 cats, including Blackstar, jumped out of the tall grass across the Thunderpath, rushed through the path, and swiftly and skillfully, surrounded the smaller Thunderclan patrol. "Foxdung!" Hissed Blackstar, as he padded over to Firestar, as other warriors replaced the gap he left in the circle of Shadowclan warriors. "Planning to make an ATTACK, eh? With THOSE puny things?" He jeered, while Firestar bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws. "This is NOT what it looks like, Blackstar. Why are you blinded by-" "ENOUGH! SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" Commanded Blackstar, as all the shadowclan warriors closed in, the Thunderclan patrol surrounded by claws, cats filled with fury, and the sound of battlecries.

**Ergh, I hope you guys like it... ^.^"**


	8. AN: PLEASE READ

I'm sorry to say I will be discontinuing this story. At the time I wrote this I was not up to (and still not up to) the timeline where the story took place. For now, I'll be putting it off to the side, and when I catch up, I WILL rewrite it.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
